Gaz's Bad Day
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Dib is sick of his sisters abuse! Time to get even! An example of my "Tsundre Judgement Day" Challenge! Based on an idea given to me by "Zim'sMostLoyalServant".
1. Chapter 1

**GAZ's bad day**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **PUNCH!**

 **SMACK!**

 **CRACK!**

Gaz dusted her hands off as she walked away from her brutally beaten brother.

Dib Growled. _THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT!_ He thought to himself angrily. Why should he suffer abuse just because he's a boy and she's a girl! If it were the other way around the guy would be sent to juvie or worse! We'll nuts to that! He was getting even!

…...

Zim looked at Dib as he calculated on the monitors. "Remember our agreement-" "Yeah, yeah. I'll stop interfering with your plans for a month, and splash myself with a waterbaloon. Just make this happen!"

…...

Gaz was quietly walking down the street-

 **ZAP!**

… **...**

At a super-stuffy tea party. Snobs were conversing. "Gelato. What is wrong with society today?" Gelato nodded. "Yes, yes, I do say. If I see one more thing that upsets my uptight sensibilities. Then we will have to form an angry mob."

 **POOF!**

Suddenly a very surprised, very naked purple haired girl appeared before them. Gelato promptly fainted. "Gelato! Shouted the woman horrified. This heathen has made gelato faint! Before Gaz knew what was happening she was set upon by pitchforks and torches!...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **This is an example of my TSUNDRE JUDGEMENT DAY challenge for more info on this and other challenges read my profile!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaz's bad day Ch. 2**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Gaz ran in terror as the mob chased her...however as she was running through the streets-

"Mommy, why is that ugly boy naked?"

"EWWW! I'M Off girls forever!"

"GAH! HE'S so ugly! My eyes burn!"

Gaz's fast went hot with tears as these numerous taunts shattered her ego...however her vision was so blurry with tears-

 **CRACK!**

-That she didn't see the hydrant until she ran her crotch right into it. Gaz cried out in pain as she learned the hard way that 'groin shots' could hurt girls too...and apparently could start your first period several years ahead of schedule...

She was in so much pain that she didn't notice the chihuahua sniff her or raise it's leg-

 **GAH!**

-She DID notice when it peed in her mouth though... but Before she could ruthlessly attempt to bite off it's wiener in retaliation-

 **THERE SHE IS!**

The snobs came upon her and beat her to a bloody pulp...

 **BRING OUT THE TAR AND FEATHERS!**

Gaz screamed as they poured hot tar over her whole body, she could practically feel her flesh bubble and melt as they put feathers on her, tied her to a splintery rail and rode her out of town...

And into a KFC-

"EWW! THIS CHICKEN IS UGLY AS SIN!" Shouted an employee...then he shrugs. "Eh, but I guess chicken is chicken."

Gaz was in too much pain, and her mouth was too fused shut to protest as she was tossed into the deep fryer...

Dib laughed. SWEET CATHARSIS! He made his decision and turned to Zim. "I've decided! This is too good to end here! I want to go to phase two!"

Zim smirked. "We discussed this..."

"Yeah! I know! That costs extra! I don't care! GO FOR IT! BUT THIS BETTER BE WORTH IT!"

Zim laughed. "A year without you interfering AND you wearing a ballerina costume for said year...Oh don't worry Dib...I'll make her scream!"

"AND I'LL MAKE BISCUITS!" Screamed Gir happily as Zim worked his 'magic'...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaz's Bad Day**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: This chapter is a reward to 'Zim'sMostLoyalServant' for doing my challenge. Give his stories a read! Their good!**

...

 **ZAP!**

Gaz groaned, she was in excruciating pain! She struggled to her feet and tried to asses the situation...on the one hand, she was no longer covered in feathers...on the other, she was naked again. Worse, she was in the middle of the woods. True, it was nice no one could see her...but she also had no idea where she was!

 _"This has to be Dib or Zim's doing...those idiots must messed up yet another of their 'brilliant' plans!"_

"WHEN I GET HOME, SOMEONE IS GOING TO BEG FOR A NIGHTMARE WORLD WHEN I'M DONE WITH THEM!" She screamed to the heavens as she limped in a random direction...

...

 _"We'll see about that."_ Thinks Dib from inside Zim's control room. For that last zap hadn't JUST teleported and striped her...

...

Gaz wandered around aimlessly, desperate for ANY sight of civilization. When she saw a bunny sniffing at her. Gaz glared. "Shoo! Shoo! You stupid fur ball! I don't- GAH!

The Bunny attacked her! It had jumped through the air and had latched onto her throat! Gaz screamed as she ran around trying to get the rabbit off her throat...unfortunately, she soon had bigger problems-

 **KAW!**

 **KAW!**

 **KAW!**

Woodpeckers!...Well, more like 'bloodpeckers' considering that they were pounding into her flesh and bone, Blood bursting everywhere-

 **BZZZZZ!**

Que the bees!

Gaz continued to scream and run like a chicken with it's head cut off, the pain was becoming too great- CRACK!

Oh...here comes the local deer team...Doe headbutts Gaz to center! Center uses antlers to whip her until she in range of wing! Wing kicks her in the head toward half-back! Half back then stabs her with antler back to Center!...Center holds it! Holds it! HOLDS IT! HOLDS IT!...and now the deer have all gotten bored and are now just trampling her over and over...

Gaz groaned as she dragged her now lacerated body into a nearby bush- GAH! Which was a mistake as the bush was on the edge of a cliff-

 **GAH!**

 **CRASH!**

 **OW!**

 **CRACK!**

 **WHY!?**

Gaz fell flat on her face, spread-eagle on the ground...groaning in pain-

 **ROAR!**

-And that's when the tiger pounced- "OH, COME ON! TIGER'S AREN'T EVEN NATIVE TO THIS REGION!" Screamed Gaz in protest. But Geo-zoological impossibility or not...that didn't change the fact that a tiger just ripped out her left butt cheek!

Gaz cried in pain as she dragged herself away while the Tiger was busy eating her former 'seat cover'...

She dragged herself through some bushes...and then hears some people up ahead! At this point Gaz didn't care that she was naked- She just wanted to get out of this blood-forsaken forest of death!

She groaned...she didn't know why...but she was feeling a bit itchy...and her head suddenly felt so heavy...she shook this off. None of that mattered now- SHE JUST WANTED THIS TO END!

She dragged herself out into the open, she squawked out a few calls for help and waited for them to turn and resc-

SWEET GRANDMA! WHAT IS THAT!?

MY EYES! THE GOGGLES DO NOTHING!

Confuses, Gaz looked at herself...and realizes that the bush she just went through was poison Ivy! Covering her with obscene rashes and making her head swell to an even bigger size than Dib! She looked like a horrifically disfigured monster!

Before she can say anything in her defense, she is violently beaten up by the campsite patrons...

...

"Huh...interesting...apparently exposing people to poison Ivy after they've been zapped with an 'animal enrager' causes a violent allergic reaction." Noted Zim inquisitively.

"Will it be permanent?" Asked Dib. "Probably." Admitted Zim.

Dib smirked. They were only at the second stop and this was already worth everything Zim was getting in exchange...and it was only going to get better from here...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gaz's bad day ch. 4**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: This chapter is a reward to 'Zim'sMostLoyalServant' for doing my challenge. Give his stories a read! Their good!**

...

Dib was torn...on the one hand, he wanted Gaz to keep this embarrassing allergic reaction...on the other hand it prevented people from recognizing her, thus preventing a lot of her humiliation...

Fortunately, Zim had a solution: "I'll simply have the teleport send a hypno command to the 'sleep' part of her brain to make her rash sleep and vanish into dormancy, after this is all over...you'll be able to activate this allergy once more!"

"Wait, that's not how allergies or sleep work- "SILENCE!"

...

Gaz groaned as she was transported yet again...she didn't know how much more of this punishment she could take...she was coughing up blood! She could taste her kidney!

On the plus side...her allergic reaction was gone...bad...she was STILL naked...WORSE she appeared to be at the MALL!

Quickly, she limped into the nearest store...a store filled with...

"Oh, come on!" Shouted Gaz, it was a store full of PINK princess outfits...unfortunately, clothes were clothes...and the noon rush would begin any minute!

Swallowing her pride and vowing to herself to make someone suffer for this later...she puts on one of the dresses.

Gaz hated to admit it...but despite the embarrassment...the familiar feel of cloth concealing her body was actually VERY reassuring.

She cautiously began to walk toward the store exit, _"okay, little embarrassing...but as long as I don't draw any attention to myself. No one will notice me until I get home."_ She thought to herself as she walked out the door-

 **RING!**

 **SHOPLIFTER ALERT!**

An alarm in the door blared as it detected Gaz's purchased dress! Suddenly all eyes were on her-

"Say isn't that the Membrane girl?"

"What is she wearing?"

"Is she colorblind?"

"How dumb do you have to be, to shoplift a princess outfit?"

"What a scoop!" The reporter's camera flashed.

Humiliated, Gaz runs away-

"THERE SHE IS!" "STOP YOU HOOLIGAN!" "RELEASE THE HOUNDS!"

Okay, now Gaz was REALLY running!

"RELEASE THE ZOMBIES!"

"Oh, come on! That doesn't even make sense!" Shouts Gaz frantically as the Zombies are released from the store in front of her.

She tries to slow down, but the hounds crash into her and knock her into the Zombie horde. A huge fight occurs(turns out Dogs like Zombie meat, who knew?).

A punch to the head knocks several of Gaz's teeth out...but it also knocks her out of the fight zone...desperately she picks up her badly abused body(she was very certain several bones were broken and now sticking out of her flesh in odd ways)...and crawls to a nearby open air vent-

 **CHOMP!**

Gaz screams as a hound bites her one functioning butt cheek-

 **RIP!**

The hound then tears it off... along with the few remaining taters of the once pristine dress. Gaz whimpers in pain...but hurries quickly the rest of the way into the vent as the dog snacks on her rump.

Gaz groans... "You know what?...I'm resting now...I don't care if it's a filthy, cramped vent...at least here no one can see my shame..." And with that, she nods off to sleep...

...

Dib glares at Zim, "Well?" "Hold your meat sacks, I got this!" He turns to Gir. "Gir, whatever you do, DON'T help Gaz in her time of need."

"YES, SIR I OBEY!"

...5 seconds later...

"Oopsie." Said a bashful Gir as he causes the vent Gaz was in to collapse, Gaz groaned and looked around...and paled...she was in an electronics store...and her naked body was beeing shown not just on every screen in the store...but the whole mall.

"IS that Gaz?"

"Yikes, it's like someone tried to shave a monkey...and failed miserably."

"Yeah, a MALE monkey."

The laughter is so great, Gaz can hear it from inside the store...without saying a word...she just lies down in a troubled fetal position...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

Gaz's bad day ch. 5

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: This chapter is a reward to 'Zim'sMostLoyalServant' for doing my challenge. Give his stories a read! Their good!**

...

It was amazing what you could get used to after going through HELL...Gaz now knew this. One moment she was lying in a troubled fetal position on the floor at the mall...the next she was hovering in mid-air...over a bubbling cauldron of pizza cheese-

 **SPLASH!**

Gaz screamed out in pain as she jumped out of the cauldron and flailed about blindly-

THERE'S AN UGLY, NAKED BOY IN THE CHEESE!

She then found herself being beaten up by Bloaty security and angry soccer mom's-

 **HISS!**

Gaz screamed as her chest was thrown onto a buring skillet and her nipples were set ablaze as they were further smushed into it with a sumo slam-

TRAUMATIZE MY BOY WILL YOU?! HI-YAH!

...

AND STAY OUT!

Gaz found herself thrown naked into a dirty puddle in the alley outside...she didn't even bother asking for at east some clothes...even if she wasn't currently in too much emotional and physical pain to say anything...she very much doubted they'd give her that meager mercy.

...A quick look at her reflection in said puddle was quick to show that on top of being banned for life from EVERY Bloaty in the world, putting on the sex offender list, and having her breasts permanently burnt away into flat, nipple-less, freaky nubs...the corrosive content of the cheese had melted off all her hair...leaving her bald.

Gaz whimpered...but then growled...someone was going to PAY.

 **ZAP!**

Suddenly Gaz found herself trapped in a tube...with a smirking Dib hanging over her. Naturally Gaz was quick to blame him and yell at him..or she would have if she wasn't in so much PAIN...the best she could do was glare at him.

Dib just laughed, "As much fun as this has been...all good things must come to an end...you have one more stop Gaz...the worst one of them all." He then pulls out a weird device. "But...since I'm in such a good mood...I'll give you a chance to get out of this." He gives her a close-up of the device. "this is a synaptic dampener. I won't bore you with the tech-babel..but basically it makes it impossible for anyone to think violent or controversial thoughts...it's new technology so it can't be installed safely unless the person willingly allows it...so what do you say? Put this into your own brain...Or is it my turn to throw you into a nightmare dimension?"

Gaz did the only thing she could do with pain racking her body...she stuck her tongue out...which immediately cramped up, thus ruining the full effect she'd hooped for.

...but Dib got the message...he shrugged. "Suite yourself." He turns to Zim. "Fire away."

Gaz's eye's widened in horror as she was sent to her 'final' destination...

 **ZAP!**

 **...**

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
